This invention relates to the transfer of software, and in more particular, to assuring that the transfer of software is performed correctly to the appropriate electrical platform.
The existence of low cost high performance microcomputers and memory has lead to the implementation of these devices into a variety of peripheral units communicating with a central computer. For example, in telecommunication and data switching systems, a complex of central computers controls the overall operation of the telecommunications system; however, vital operations such as interfacing to digital and analog trunks, tone detection, voice response units, interface circuits to complex digital networks such as ATM or the Internet are all performed by individual units having a powerful microcomputer and millions of bytes of program. Within the telecommunication art, even such relatively simple operations as interfacing telephones to the switching network are performed by printed circuit boards having powerful microprocessors resident on the printed circuit board. Because the manufacturers of the microcomputers are constantly improving the microcomputers and discontinuing previously sold microcomputers, the circuit manufacturers of such systems as telecommunications systems face the constant challenge of redesigning these various peripheral devices so as to be able to obtain parts from the circuit manufacturers. This problem is further complicated by the fact that systems such as telecommunications systems or data switching systems constitute a large investment for the company purchasing these systems unit, and these companies are reluctant to update their systems. The end result is that the manufacturer of telecommunication systems or data switching systems are faced with the fact that in the field, they are supporting a number of vintages of peripheral printed circuit boards that are all slightly different and require different variations of the same software package. The problem faced by the telecommunication and data switching system manufacturers is providing updated software to this vast number of peripheral devices each of which is implemented on similar printed circuit card.
The problem is further complicated by the fact that for the manufacturers of these telecommunication or data switching systems, it is most economical to place new software on a central web site so that customers can access and update their own software after of course paying an appropriate fee.
The end result of these factors is that inappropriate software may be downloaded onto a printed circuit board causing not only the printed circuit board to cease to function but often causing the whole system to fail. Such a failure in the case of a telecommunication switching system or data switching system is catastrophic for many types of businesses and other entities.
This invention is directed to solving these and other problems and disadvantages of the prior art. Each type of peripheral device has a unique identification, and if this unique identification is not present in software that is being transferred to the peripheral device for installation on the peripheral device, the peripheral device rejects the software being transferred to it.